The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Dark Moon’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘PB’ ‘PB03’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘AGA’. The cross pollination was made during April 2010 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Dark Moon’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in March 2011, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Dark Moon’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in December 2011. Echeveria ‘Dark Moon’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.